


Watching the Watchman

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Voyeur!Ghost, protective!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jon discuss the ethics of Night's Watch brothers masturbating and the voyeurism of direwolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Watchman

"You all right, Sam?"

Sam nodded, his cheeks flushed with more than the heat from the fire as he stamped the snow from his boots. Jon moved to take the bundle of wood from him.

"I was going to look for you if you'd been much longer," Jon told him.

"I was fetching wood," Sam snapped and Jon heard a touch of shame in his voice.

"I didn't say you weren't." Jon placed the wood by the fire place. Good, dry wood from their stores, not recently gathered. It shouldn't have taken this long for Sam to choose a few pieces from the pile.

When he turned to look at Sam, his heart sank at the misery on his friend's face. "Sam. What's wrong?"

"You won't tell no-one?"

Jon shook his head. If Sam had gotten into mischief he'd do his best to help him.

Sam stared at the floor. "It's not like breaking the rules."

"What isn't?"

"I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I know we're not supposed to lie with women, even if we've not married them. We might father children," Sam rambled, "but if there's no woman involved…"

Jon moved to put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sam. Who were you with?" Given Sam's distress he feared the worst. If someone had hurt Sam they would pay.

"No-one." Sam shook his head. He added, softly, "Just me."

Jon let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think that's breaking the vows," he agreed. "Pretty sure every man here does it – yes, including me. If you can't even wank it would be a pretty miserable life."

"More miserable," Sam offered.

Jon laughed and released him, moving to feed the fire.

"There is one thing," Sam said, sounding less embarrassed and more like his chatty self as he began to take off his outer layers. "I think Ghost was watching me. He was lying on the floor while I hid behind a woodpile, but I swear he had one eye open. It was weird."

Jon nodded in sympathy. "He watches me too," he said. "You get used to it." He would never have guessed that direwolves were natural voyeurs.


End file.
